Black Cat, White Cat
by mydeadlylover
Summary: Set in a show business AU. Kuroo's manager Kenma resigned and Nekoma Entertainment Group hired Airi Tsukishima to be his new manager. Ratings may change to mature in the future. This is going to be a really toxic relationship between Kuroo and his manager. And I suck at summaries.


**Chapter 1 – Black Cat, White Cat**

Tetsuro had a headache. He woke up five minutes later than usual today which meant that he is close to missing the company-provided shuttle service that is bound to come in front of the building where he lived in thirty minutes or so. He sighed as he looked longingly at his coffee maker and begrudgingly poured hot water into his cheap instant coffee. He'll have to stop by the café near the office after his meeting to get some good brewed coffee. Right now, he just needs to be properly awake in order to get by his morning. He has not yet set foot outside of his two-bedroom bachelor's pad and he's already feeling so tired.

It has already been three weeks since his former manager Kenma left the Nekoma Entertainment Group in order to pursue his graduate studies. It was a very noble cause, Tetsuro thought, as he was not really keen on coming back to school after completing his university education and he admired anyone who pursued further learning. However, this left Tetsuro with no proper manager for his schedules which meant that he has to manage himself for as long as the company found a substitute for Kenma. He's been feeling constantly tired for the past week trying to keep track of his schedule, booking pickup schedules with the company shuttle (no way is he going to ride the train to his work locations) and doing some actual work be it rehearsals, filming, or interviews. There was also the constant scuffle in the unit beside where he lives as it is currently being renovated which slightly bothered him. He suddenly had an appreciation or Kenma as the guy seems to be so calm despite all of Tetsuro's mess ups and still managing to make the artist stick to his schedule.

After a cup of coffee, a quick shower and change of clothes, Tetsuro was finally on the lobby of his building, waiting for his service to come pick him up. Today, he was sharing it with one of Nekoma's new artists, a half-Russian boy named Lev Haiba who has been taking on small projects here and there as he tries to find his footing in the entertainment industry. Said boy was ecstatic as Tetsuro shuffled into the seat behind him and for a while was staring at the black haired man through the rear view mirror of the van.

"Is there a problem with my hair or something?" Tetsuro asked, honestly wondering if his perpetual bed hair did something weird again.

"Ah! No! It's just that it was really weird that I get to share a van with Nekoma's biggest artist. I'm so sorry for staring, Kuroo." The boy stammered, clearly embarrassed for being called out for his actions.

"Well, I guess I'd be surprised too if I were you. I don't really use the service myself. I just had to coz I have no one to drive for me to locations right now."

"Is that right? I heard your manager was hired by Nohebi Pro?" The boy was clearly a bit tactless in voicing out his curiosities.

"No, he resigned because he wanted to earn his master's degree. He said he wanted to be some developer or something. Any rumor you hear about his resignation is not true."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Rumors are always bound to come up in our line of work anyway. How about you? Got a manager already?" Tetsuro decided to direct the conversation instead to the boy's career.

"Not yet. They say they'll give me one if ever my projects pile up considerably. For now, I'm being managed by the Talent Division. Right now, I'm heading to the office to discuss a project that they got for me. I really hope they finally recognize how good I am at acting with this one. How about you, Kuroo?" This boy clearly had a better morning than Tetsuro.

"Hm? I'm on my way to the office too. They said they've got me a new manager. I do hope this one knows how to drive around, though." Tetsuro sighed as he finally sees the entrance to Nekoma Entertainment Group grow nearer.

The driver stopped in front of the entrance and one of the guards went and opened the door of the van for them, offering to bring Tetsuro's bag for him as he alight the van first.

"Woah! Special treatment!" Lev exclaimed as he saw Tetsuro politely declining the offer and alighting the van himself.

"Maybe if you focus on learning how to act better, you can get a special treatment someday too." Tetsuro remarked as he waved at the receptionists and took a turn to where the elevators are, leaving a stunned Lev standing there with his mouth agape.

Tetsuro pressed the button for the eighteenth floor and leaned against the steel walls of the elevator to make way for the busy throng of people trying to get inside, a few people recognizing him and politely greeting him a good morning which he returned with a nod. A few moments later, the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival to the 18th floor and Tetsurou muttered an 'excuse me' as he made way for the doors.

He was greeted at the floor reception by a smiling young lady who told him to proceed to one of the conference rooms where he will be met by the head of the Talent Department. He gave his thanks and headed to the room, his boots padding on the carpeting as he walked. The president of the Talent Department was already waiting there when Tetsuro opened the door. Manabu Naoi was a kind gentleman probably in his late thirties, with a strong jaw line and a competitive personality. The man would see the potential in the talents that he handled before and would encourage them endlessly. He was a former manager for Tetsuro too, until he got offered a post as head of the Talent department.

"Yo, Naoi! Long time no see!" Tetsuro greeted the older man, giving the man a hug and a pat in the back in greeting.

"Yeah. I've been really busy with the department lately. You know how the president wanted to produce this 2.5D play by spring. We've been all over the place trying to set up auditions for the roles. We may be offering you a role as well for one of the leads, by the way."

"Oho? That would be interesting. I haven't been on any stage plays for a while now. Just shoot me a call and we'll set it up. So, why did you call me here? I assume you've already found me a manager?" Tetsuro asked, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, yes we did find you someone. She's got some experience in this industry before and we think she'll deal with your crazy schedule just fine. And yes, she can drive." Manabu smiled seemingly proud of his staffing choices. Tetsuro smirked at this.

"Well, let's meet this person, then."

"Yes, yes. Let me just fetch her. It's her first day on the job and you know how newbies can get lost in the conference rooms in this floor." Manabu then left Tetsuro alone to go and get his new manager.

A few minutes passed and there was a small knock on the door signalling that Manabu has returned. The man entered and with him was one of the prettiest girls that Tetsuro has seen. She was not over the top. On the contrary, she looked pretty plain with her two piece business suit and high heels. Her hair naturally falls in loose waves a little past her shoulders. She also wore glasses and just a hint of makeup.

"Kuroo, this is Airi Tsukishima. She will be your manager from now on." Manabu introduced them and Tetsuro stood up to shake her hand, which he noticed was a bit rough.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukishima." Kuroo smiled, admiring her from the close proximity they are currently in.

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroo. Please take care of me." The girl smiled as Manabu told both of them to sit down.

"I'll be leaving you both now so you can discuss the schedules, alright? You be good to her, Kuroo." Manabu said the last sentence with a warning tone and Tetsuro winced at this, knowing what his former manager was talking about. He then directed his vision to Airi who had now taken out a tablet from her bag and opening some files in it.

"About your schedule. Naoi already gave me the timetables and I would just want to clarify on them a bit." She was straight to the point and strictly business, Tetsuro observed. He calmly answered all her questions regarding his schedule, where he lived, his preferred time of pick up, food preferences, etc., making sure to jot them all down in her planner which she had laid in the table beside her tablet.

"I think that's everything I needed to know for now, Kuroo. Thank you so much for answering my questions." Airi said as she finally closed her planner and stuffed it inside her bag. Tetsuro could not help but laugh at this.

"Haha! This is not an interview. No need to be so formal with me. We'll be working closely from now on, after all."

"I'm sorry. I'm just awkward with people I just met." Airi tried to explain.

"No worries! Why don't know tell me something about yourself, then? Like where you live?" Tetsuro asked, trying to ease the girl's tension.

"I live near your place, actually." Airi admitted.

"That's nice! No need to wake up so early to pick me up, then. My former manager, Kenma, was always grumbling about how he gets little sleep because he lives far from me. I say, he just has to quit it with his games for a bit so he can sleep early."

"Haha! So he loves playing video games, huh?" Tetsuro was glad that she was finally loosening up around him.

"Yeah. That's why he resigned so he can make the games he loved so much. I admire him for that. How about you? Did you go to university too?"

"Yeah. I majored in theatre arts." Airi commented. "Tokyo University." She added when Tetsuro asked which school.

"Really impressive. You should try and be an actor yourself, you know. I heard you had some experience in the industry already." Tetsuro remarked, which Airi vigorously shook her head to. The man decided not to press the matter further.

"Well, now that we're done with the meeting why don't we go get some coffee from the Starbucks downstairs?" Tetsuro said, as he held the door for his new manager.

That night, Tetsuro was lounging in his living room, reading the latest issue of Jump when he heard his door bell ring. It was unusual as he does not know any of his neighbors in his floor, and the only one who would dare visit him at night was Kenma to deliver some changes in his schedule, but now that the man has left the company, he has no clue on who the visitor could be. The tall man set down his manga and proceeded to open the door.

There, smiling in front of him was none other than Airi, holding a bowl of soba noodles.

"Hi! I just moved in next door and I thought I'd bring you some soba – " the woman faltered as she saw who it was who opened the door for her. "Well, that was awkward." She flushed.

"When you said you lived nearby, I never thought you'd be this near." Kuroo flashed her his signature smirk as he opened the door for her to enter. "Why don't you come in so we can share those noodles you made?"


End file.
